


Love, Laughter, and Happily Ever After

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ?? kinda, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: "Why are you laughing? Stop laughing."
Relationships: Josh Dun/Debby Ryan
Kudos: 1





	Love, Laughter, and Happily Ever After

"Why are you laughing? Stop laughing." The bluntness of the demand loses effect with the giggle slipping past her lips.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry." Josh holds his hands up in surrender and Debby takes the opportunity to intertwine their fingers, pressing their hands deeper into the pillow.

"You're still doing it." She ducks her head to kiss the spot behind his ear, the one with the tattoo of the fading X. Josh laughs again because her breath tickles when she talks.

"What am I supposed to do, stop?"

"Yes!" she says, exasperated. She lets go of his hands and sits up, settling on his hips with her legs on either side of his body. She plants her palms on his chest for balance, arching an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny," he says, hands reaching up to trace the ridges of her ribs. " 'M just happy." He grins up at her, all adoration and puppy love and she smiles back automatically. God, she's in love with a dork.

"You're laughing because you're happy?" When he nods, she gestures at their bodies. "You're laughing in the middle of _this_?"

She has a point, Josh supposes. Their clothes are scattered around their tour bus and they're both nearly naked, tangled together on the small bed. There's a hickey blossoming shades of red and purple on Debby's collarbone, and Josh can feel the one sock that didn't come off with his pants hanging on for dear life on his foot.

It's not like they haven't done this before. It's not like his giggles are nervous laughter, or anticipation, or whatever else. He's just happy. Because, hey, his fiancée is on tour with him and tomorrow the whole gang is going mini-golfing and he's about to get laid and fall asleep with coconut scented shampoo in his face, so yeah, he's just... happy.

He smiles sheepishly at Debby. "Uh... yeah." When she rolls her eyes, he pinches her side in retaliation and delights in her squeak. "Hey, I can laugh whenever I want, okay? It's a free country. Fuck me."

"I'm _trying_ ," she exclaims, watching smugly as he chokes on spit and more laughter, unable to hide a smile of her own. "Seriously, if you don't shut up, I'm kicking you out of your own bed and you can sleep on the couch."

"Very scary, lady, considering I could kick you out of this tour bus entirely." His breathe hitches when she ducks her head again, squirming when her lips and fingers start tracing random patterns across his stomach. "And you know what? Just to piss you off, I'm gonna laugh more. Lemme think of something funny. Oh, the other night on stage, Tyler-" His words halt abruptly when he feels his fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers, tracing teasingly on the skin of his hip bones.

He shuts up pretty quickly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for so long it's not even funny
> 
> Find me on Tumblr by clicking [here.](https://fairly--local-dreamer.tumblr.com) Send me questions, requests, whatever. Let's hang out!  
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. Stay street and stay alive my dudes.


End file.
